Son of Black and Gold
by Randle Smith
Summary: I'ts the Year 298 AC and Jon Arryn has died. Now Orys Baratheon II, Second Born Son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister is travelling North to Name a new Hand of The King, unaware just how much his life and the lives of those travelling with him well be changed after this meeting.
1. Prologue: A Game of Thrones

Not to be mistaken for "a Song of Black and Gold" by TheForeverKing who gave me permission to use my title. Disclaimer: A song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Prologue**  


He had always been quiet. Having been born the Second son and Third child of his parents, Arthur had accepted from a young age that he would never be the child his parents would regale stories about with their fellow lords, boasting of his prowess with a sword or his of his intelligence and wit, in the hope of matching him with a suitable bride to insure the continuation of his family. He accepted this and set to find his own future.

House Estermont dated back to the arrival of the first men from the Andals though Arthur nor any current member of House Estermont knew the history of the family prior to their ruling on the island Estermont.

With its remote location, surrounded by water as far as the small island stretches, Arthur in his youth often found himself meandering the reclusive isle through its small trampled mountain pathways, of which he had become so acutely aware, in the hope of one day stumbling upon some secret treasure trove containing a sword of some great swordsman famed in battle or perhaps belonging to a hedge knight that kept it with him for all his adventuring days. Once again his trek would led him to one of the four ocean beds he could not have avoided heading in any direction and he would, as always, reluctantly lean over to pick up a stone to skim it in the water waiting to see how far it would travel and then lay down on his back jealous that the stone had gotten further from where it had once lived than he ever had.

Arthur's Father, Andrew Estermont, like him was the second born son but was the younger brother to the future heir of House Estermont Aemon. Having grown up close the brothers were always at the others side and as such Arthur was made to be present at both small and large gatherings at the Castle of Greenstone in which Island Estermont was governed. The castle was not nearly as grand or lavish as others with its modest furnishings and even more modest size and in all the years Arthur had lived there only once did Greenstone ever see cause for there to be any type of gathering when it was visited by the King Robert Baratheon, Queen Cersei Lannister and some of the court of King's Landing before Arthur's Birth. King Roberts' Mother was Lady Cassana Estermont who had married Steffon Baratheon years past and some say King Robert had always been fond of House Estermont, though may say his fondness was simply for a cousin he had bedded there in his youth. Though many speak of his more dubious deeds Arthur would have honoured to have been alive at the time to have met Ser Jamie Lannister who had accompanied his sister.

The idea of the greatest swordsman in Westeros having been on the same small rock he called home filled his head with notions of wild fantasy that perhaps the presence of a true swordsman had made the Gods look down upon the island, blessing it so that no matter you're humble origin those who believed could see their dreams become reality and that he could one day become a Knight of the Kingsguard.

It had been three years since Arthur had placed his hopes on this belief and it would seem whatever Ser Jamie Lannister had left behind in the years since he had visited had blown away in the wind and dreams were replaced with the gut wrenching feeling of loss and betrayal. In that time Arthur he had become an older brother and now understood what his own older sister and brother must have felt when they first saw him newly born and crying with such a large age gap between them "I will never truly know this new sister of mine" he thought solemnly to himself. Later in bed that night Arthur was angry at himself for seemingly blaming the child for existing.

A loud commotion of servants running through the corridors outside his room had awoken Arthur the following morning. "Prepare the dining hall we have important guests approaching!" Seemed to echo off of one wall and rebound on another.

"Why didn't we receive word sooner?" bellowed one maid as she ran down the hall.

"They say the Boys like the father, got it in his head he wanted to visit and the father set out with him the next day" another replied, though the running insured it did not come out as eloquently as she might have hoped.

"Then we had thank our lucky stars he's the second born son, otherwise we'd have a kingdom traipsing all over it self" laughed another maid

"Enough Babbling!" the voice commanded in reply a voice that Arthur knew belonged to that of the head maid of the castle and the instigator of the commotion which had woke him.

"Second son?" Thought Arthur laying confused and still half-asleep at the meaning. Wanting to avoid being trampled on or getting in the way of the workers in the castle Arthur got out of bed and fetched the practice sword he kept inside his room's cupboard. He had asked the Blacksmith to make a sword with which he could train and headed toward one of the seafronts to be alone. In the days after having first received the dummy sword Arthur had practiced with those he's age but after quickly besting them, they no longer wished to spar with him. When the men at arms and even his brother did not have the time to partake with him, he again found that being alone was the only training offered ,though that did not stop him growing resentful. Practicing alone only embedded his errors he knew and he'll never truly learn to improve without a mentor.

He acted out his daily routine imaging the faces of invisible enemies attacking him, trying to reach the King he guarded or the surrounding army barring any exit. "A foolish fantasy but mine" Thought Arthur as he began his final attack to put down the imagined general of the mercenaries. Before the final slash he alarmingly jumped back when he saw a figure watching him. He initially believed a figment of his imagination had come to life, what with the look of a rouge and a pirate's devilish grin on its face the figure, sat perched above him looking down on him with one hand cradling his face. The figure then stood up.

"Well done, well done" the young man ,now very much real, hollered having moved his hand from his face allowing him to clap at Arthur's performance. "But why stop, I believe you were so close to bringing down that enemy of yours?" the young man said looking at Arthur incredulously.

Arthur offered the gawker no reply but when he went to sheath the weapon he forgot that it being a practice sword there was no scabbard to place it in and instead dropped the sword.

"No matter" the young man replied to himself while he stood to jump down off of the edge he had watched Arthur's performance from. Once he landed he proceeded to dust himself off before looking up at Arthur to continue his questioning. "Why do you not practice with others, not able to ask for competition" he asked innocently waiting for an answer.

Arthur was quiet, he had always been quiet but this boys interest in him made him speak. "Others no longer wish to spar with me" Arthur replied coarsely "I beat them."

"You're that good?" he asked missing the anger in Arthur's tone. Staring at the boy Arthur could see the boys blue eyes staring intently "you certainty have the correct movement, stance, true potential perhaps even if at the moment only the shadows on the sand are the only beings to see it".

"Thank you" Arthur replied slightly put back by the words of kindness offered to him surprised at the young man's compliment. He was grateful though his face did not show it.

"I've been training myself" The boy proclaimed proudly. "With actual opponents mind you, though my teachers offer the same amount of response as your shadows do" The boy paused to plan his next response "I've come to think that my teachers believe giving me too much of a positive response will make me over confident" he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Perhaps their right"

The boy laughed "Perhaps they are" he seemed to drift away in his mind as if to accurately recall something he had been told before. "Jon believes that a boy of ten should also make time for study, an able body makes an equally able mind he says." He slowly nodded to himself with his eyes closed smiling "I often find him to be right as well." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Arthur.

"Ten!" Arthur thought shockingly now looking over the boy he believed was older. "He is nearly of a height as me though I am three years older, he even has the early signs of having a broader body. Who is this mysterious figure in front of me?"

"That answer seemed to shock you" the youth having noticed Arthur's reaction smirked. "Many react the same way, I have always been bigger and taller than those my own age."

Though Arthur had a growing interest in the boy and as pleased as he was to have meet a fellow sword enthusiast in the time they had spoken he had begun to become suspicious having never seen the youth before on his home, a home he could easily venture across in a day. Arthur folded his hands and started his investigation into the young man "I must say I cannot recall ever having seen you before? Arthur asked directly as he had seen the Lord of Estermont ask those he questioned when trying to get to the truth.

The youth raised and lowered his eyebrows in gesture and Arthur could not tell if he meant it jokingly or mockingly. As he walked towards the sea bed he leant over to pick up a stone, looking at it with a fasciation Arthur could not understand. "I'm new here. You see I have an older brother who dosen't get along with me."He looked down to his feet and a troubled look stretched across his face as he started throwing the stone in the air slightly always catching it."But he is my brother and I love him for that at the very least." The young man paused. "My younger sister and brother though" the thought of them alone seemed to erase the look of trouble from his face and he smiled as he looked up again. "They make up for any differences I have with him"

Arthur was listening to his story intently though realised the young man he had not answered his question. "You still haven't explained why you're here." Arthur was even more direct this time as he noticed the ocean seemed to be getting closer and the sword he dropped almost floated away before he stopped it with he's feet.

The young man smirked at the side of his mouth and looked to Arthur out of the corner of his eye seemingly transfixed with the sea and not wanting to break contact for too long. "It all comes together, though I will skip ahead. About a week past I asked my father if I had any other relatives beyond my Nuncles and Grandfather, as it happened the closest relatives he could think lived on this island." The youth's eyes seemed to beam at this moment barely containing the excitement. "House Estermont, the house my grandmother, my father's mother belonged to. My mother believed it dangerous, the King and his son travelling here at such short notice and wanted to stop me but I told her all the men in my father's army would not block me from going. My father roared with laughter at this and we set out the next day"

That answer had span inside Arthur's mind like a whirlpool. The only relation he knew House Estermont could date back to that many years ago would be-

"You've answered it, no? "The young man said before Arthur could. "My name is Orys Baratheon, second of my name, second born of King Robert Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men and Queen Cersei Lannister" Orys had spoken the words as if made to practice them a hundred and more times though if he truly cared for them his face did not let on. He had stopped throwing the stone in the air and he's eyes were focused solely on Arthur. "I arrived this morning fearing I would meet no relations of interest only those who bow and scrape before me due to my birth in the hopes of winning the crowns favour, but then I see a young man a few years older than me, practice sword in hand walking with conviction, seemingly blind to the commotion that was going on around him. When I asked for his name they tell me he is Arthur Estermont second born son of a second born son named Andrew Estermont, a knight from House Estermont. A quiet and lonely boy they called you, apparently only caring for his sword and solitude, I must say I was interested in you more than anyone else"

Arthur was put back "I wanted to know of him while he seemingly knew everything of me" he thought reeling from the revelation. "I...I fear" his words generated less conviction now he knew who he was talking to but he steeled himself and began interrogating the young Prince Orys once again. "I fear I'm less interesting than you may think and we are only half cousins at most. I am from the branch family of House Estermont, at best I will become a... A knight for House Estermont a duty I can be proud of as someone of my station." The words seemed to sting as he said them, fearing the truth of them.

"Seven hells with that nonsense" Orys exclaimed breaking Arthur out of his stupor. "You expect me to believe all that after having watched you perform for your audience of stones and seashells, bugger that."

Orys laughed loudly, whether at the vulgarity that the youth must have wanted to try out for himself or whether at Arthur's new found openness showing more of his thoughts than he had ever intended, Arthur could help but smile truly for the first time in a long time as the ocean began to pull even closer in.

The laughter subsided and Orys Continued "You are exactly what I hoped for, someone who speaks honestly, a swordsman and dreamer, though I admire you're duty to your family." Orys again nodded slowly, eyes closed in thought, assured of himself though the youth failed to see the truth in the same way as Arthur had told it to him.

"Family" he said quietly opening his eyes but still thinking on the word "Jon told me family is more than just blood, its love, and when you love something sometimes you do bad things for good reasons and good things for bad reasons to protect it." Orys for the first time in this conversation looked the boy he was, the confused look in his eyes showed an innocence it had not before, he did not yet understand the meaning behind these words and as he looked to Arthur full of uncertainty he found Arthur too did not have an answer.

"What is it you hoped of me my prince?" Arthur asked to break the silence, confused as to what was expected of him.

"Out of the sight of others, call me coz, were family" Orys's smile stretched across his face. "What do I hope of you? To accept a position at my side of course."

"A position at your side?"

"There are so few near my own age I am close to at home and none with the love of training you and I share. Orys's smile turned serious. He held out a hand. "Become my sworn sword and I'll see to it that the Kingsguard teach you as they teach me. Agree and I know my father will have your parents allow it and if you're family has any doubts he will agree to any of their demands; money, lands, marriage if they want but prove yourself able and loyal and I vow to you in time my father will name you to the Kingsguard."

Time stood still for Arthur. Everything he had wanted was in front of him, to leave the only home he had ever known and make more of himself than he could in staying on Island Estermont. He thought back to the day he heard Ser Jamie Lannister had visited. A strong breeze passed over them both "Is this the answer, had the Gods favoured me." He made his decision. He looked toward the sea and it seemed to reflect them all; The Father, The Mother, The Maiden, the Crone, The Warrior, The Smith, The Stranger. He saw Orys Baratheon. He shook he's hand.

He felt the stone still in Orys's hand. He felt the water pass over their feet where they stand, the tide had come up the highest it had been all day. "It shouldn't reach this far at this time of year" Arthur noticed inquisitively. Orys broke hand contact first and dropped the stone in the ocean as it was then pulling out, dragging the stone out father than any Arthur had ever thrown. Arthur stood watching the ocean as a tear rolled down his face.

"Shall we return to tell them the news coz" Arthur heard Orys ask but he had already began walking back before Arthur could stop him and reply.

Arthur rubbed the tear away and looked down to the sword he had dropped and reached down to grab it by the handle, tighter than he ever had before, then ran to catch up to his cousin, prince and charge. Arthur had fallen in next to at his side.

And became resolute.


	2. Orys

**Orys**

"Not Far now, just a hop, skip and a jump and we'll be there" a muffled shout came from the front of the caravan called in an attempt to motivate the party and keep people's spirits high. It wasn't working.

"Gods be good, they told me it would be cold but still" Orys Baratheon would have blown his breath into his hands in an attempt to warm himself but the effort would prove just as unsuccessful as it had the last several times he tried. He rode his horse near the back of the caravan, a place supposedly unfit for the second born son of a King but had rejected riding further upfront or inside the wheelhouse.

All the way from King's Landing Orys was content knowing his Mother the Queen Cersei Lannister, his younger Sister Myrcella and younger Brother Tommen Baratheon would have an easier and more enjoyable experience traveling inside the wheelhouse, even if it had slowed the journey considerably. He's older brother Joffrey rode toward the front of the party alongside his Bodyguard Sandor Clegane. Their Kingsguard Uncle Jamie Lannister and other Uncle Tyrion Lannister rode behind them but at the front of the party, flanked by fellow Kingsguard members Boros Blount and Meryn Trant, was his Father the King Robert Baratheon.

Being at the back of the party allowed Orys to take in more of the North while the others ahead rushed through it, "With this weather perhaps it would be a better idea to catch up to others" he thought bitterly cursing whichever God seemingly forgot to give the North of Westeros an opportunity have some sunshine in between the constant snowfall. Though he cursed he stayed at the rear all the same, for he did not journey alone. Apart from the guards which lined the royal travelling party Orys had brought with him his closet friends and confidants to make the journey North. One of these friends had now started conversing again.

"And I thought the Stormlands had shite weather" the voice said manging to stay huddled in his overcoat, trying desperately to preserve heat.

"This light chill? All that time spent in Kings Landing has made you soft Damon" Orys managed to say, wanting to turn and smile at Damon but knowing if he did it would use up the rest of his energy.

"Is that Kings Landing's native son I hear?" Damon replied laughing not willing to risk moving his body as he had seemed to find a warm spot upon his body. "You had a carriage up there to journey in but declined. Too afraid you'd miss something out here perhaps like the snow covered trees or the shivering flag bearers."

Orys laughed as much as his body would allow "Exactly, I'll never forget you're bravery on this day my friend, nor that of the trees, it will be well documented."

Damon had tied his normally loose hanging ginger hair into a ponytail and purposely avoided shaving his beard the past few weeks to allow it to grown in and warm his face. It had worked at first but now deeper into the North he was angry at himself for not starting the moment the party left home. The first born son and heir of Lord Cortnay Penrose and his wife Lady Sera Wylde, had become friends with Orys soon after Renly Baratheon, Orys's Uncle, had been invited his nephew to his home of Storm's End to see the ancient seat of House Baratheon as it rewarded Damon's Father for the job he had done as Castellan of Storm's End in his absence while serving his Brother King on his small council as Master of Laws.

Renly had asked Lord Cortnay whether his Son, who at the time was two and ten years old and noted to possess a keen mind, had the same potential as his Father. Not long after this meeting Damon had back come to live at King's Landing to study. When Renly later learnt of Damon's proficiency with a bow and arrow he made the youth enter tourneys. Soon after Damon had won the gambling Baratheon a considerable amount of gold. Orys having become fond of Damon had asked him to stay as a mentor. He chose to stay and the student and teacher had become fast friends.

"His Bravery?" a hooded figure said next to them in their husky voice in joking disbelief "the only thing I won't forget is that Boss here is more like a lass than I already knew"

"More like a lass?" Damon responded hurrying for the answer "How so?" he went on knowing that this particular jokester would finish her explanation with or without his consent

"Cause that beard you're trying so hard to grow muster ended growing tween your legs instead." The voice began laughing and pulling their hood to reveal a young woman's face still laughing as huskily as she spoke.

"As crass as ever I see, Rhea" said Damon allowing himself to smile while Orys laughed on the other side to him. "A little girl like you, cussing like some tavern wench" Damon said adjusted himself on his horse.

"Shit, I wasn't cussing, just stating a point" her eyes looked to the laughing Baratheon and her small smile of victory then turned more serious when she looked back to Damon. "And your eyes must be failing you boss, I see no little girl here" Rhea declared mockingly looking around her.

Orys now joined in the discussion. "No little girl perhaps but a bandit disguised as lady" He eyed Rhea, expecting her to retaliate so he finished before she could. "With those two sheathed at your side no doubt the people we passed doubted our intentions" Orys pointed to the two daggers Rhea had attached on her, one hanging on the side of each hip.

"Who these, Black Stag" she said unsheathing both daggers at lightning speed rocking only slightly atop her horse. "The ladies are only ever used when necessary. Princesses have Big Brothers, I need my own protection" Rhea smirked at Orys and placed the daggers back in their homes. "As for bandits, me and them have one important difference"

"Which would be?" Damon posed to her, smiling as he watched the battle of wits between his two young friends.

"I get the job done clean."

With her short cropped black hair in front of the white snow vista behind her pale face, Rhea Storm almost looked like some little girl's favourite doll though one thing Orys had learnt of Rhea in the two years he had known her was that she would never allow herself to be anybody's play thing. Though shorter than the majority of men around her Rhea spoke louder and crasser than any and much more than any girl Orys had meet before, shocking most people who learnt she was only a scant year older than the Prince. He first became acquainted with Rhea when he had convinced his Uncle Stannis Baratheon to let him visit Dragonstone the next time he's Uncle went home.

Two years prior Orys had wanted to travel to the ruins of Summerhall, but Stannis forbade it. As Orys's rebellious nature would not take no for an answer he planned to set off alone. He headed across to the port of Duskendale as fast as he could hoping to find a suitable horse to carry him on his journey but before he could Orys spied a girl's body perched up against a wall. He approached her wanting to offer enough money so she could buy a night's stay somewhere. As she saw the pouch a dagger thrusted out cutting Orys's hand enough to loosen his grip spilling the pouch to the ground. She grabbed it and ran before Orys knew what had happened but she had ran into guards Stannis had follow Orys across to the port. Later as she was dragged in chains before him, Stannis Baratheon sentenced her to death, the crime, for striking out at a member of the royal family. Orys interjected telling his Uncle she only went for the money and not his life, admitting if she had wanted to kill him he would not have been fast enough to stop her. They argued until Stannis decreed that the girl's punishment would be to become his Nephew's sworn shield, made to sacrifice her own life for his if the need ever rise, seeing as he had placed his trust in a stranger. Orys accepted and on the Journey back to King's landing the girl had asked him why he agree to place his life in her hands. Orys replied that she was clearly a survivor and a skilled one at that, if she survives a year in King's Landing at his side, his Uncle would have made the right choice however unintentional.

"Clean or not" a coarse voice replied though they had not heard the horse trot up next to them. "A weapon is not a toy for show"

"Seven hells you move quietly Handle" Rhea replied surprised at seeing Arthur Estermont. "And you need not worry in my hands the ladies are the greatest show in the seven kingdoms" she said proud of herself.

Arthur looked at her and offered a small smile as reply before focusing back to the road.

The four now travelled alongside one another at the same pace, the trots from their horses creating the same musical symmetry. Orys noticed he was warmer now than he had been all day. He looked up to the sky and saw a passing bird hovering strongly before quickly dropping to the ground. In a flash Orys remembered why he was travelling north and why it was a memory he had wanted to forget. "Jon" he said quietly under his breath hoping the others had not heard.

Arthur had. "We travel north for a reason, it is not without intent." Arthur said directly making sure Orys took notice.

Arthur had been Orys's closest companion and in the four years since they had meet one was always at the others side. Arthur's parents had been shocked when Orys walked into the hall of Greenstone castle, Arthur at his side stating to them his cousin would return home with him. They had tried to offer instead Ryan Estermont, Arthur's older Brother and as much his cousin as Arthur, but Orys told his Father it must be Arthur. The King had laughed and agreed telling Arthur's parents to ask of him what they would ask in return. Stunned and unable to answer they simply asked that if Arthur ever show true potential in Sword fighting he be allowed to become a knight in the King's Army. The King instead promised if the boy showed true potential he'll name him to his Kingsguard. Arthur had dropped to one knee the first time he meet Barristan Selmy ,the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, in King's Landing laying his newly forged sword at his feet declaring he would be worthy of his time and patience. The boys trained with each other not only to find out the better swordsman but to see who would tire first. They also took to studies with the same fervour intent to find out who had the sharper mind, pushing one another and attempting to outdo the other. Damon often found them asleep next to each other books laying half read and writing which began neatly written ending in blurred smudges of words.

"He's right Orys" Damon agreed noticing how much more attentively Orys listened when spoken to with purpose "Hard as it may be, Jon Arryn must be replaced. Though I must say I do not envy the man who accepts that task."

Perhaps more than his friends Orys, even from a young age, had placed most of his trust in his father's Hand Jon Arryn. He knew that Jon had tried to educate his Father both before he was King and after it but Robert Baratheon would shirk these lessons, instead trusting that Lord Arryn would rule capably while he gallivanted as was his wont. Orys however had enjoyed the lessons and listened to Jon's stories and lessons gleefully and the pair were like a Grandfather and Grandson. Orys had studied with Jon two months prior to his death and he had seemed preoccupied, lost in himself, and had him learning what was necessary for a young Prince to know if he was ever in a position of power. Orys questioned why it was necessary for him, the Second Son, to need these lessons. Jon had looked at Orys with a hint of pain in his eyes and calmly replied.

"I fear these are the lessons you need now, perhaps now more than ever" the old man looked at Orys intently and went to continue speak before stopping himself ,clearing his throat and carrying on "I must speak to your Uncle Stannis things must be done set in place, the next time we speak I will explain everything. I promise." That had been the last time Orys saw Jon Arryn alive. At his funeral his Wife Lady Lysa Tully and Son Robert Arryn shed tears, Robert Baratheon's anger hid his sadness and many others stood stoic. Once back home and alone Orys cried more than any that were at the funeral.

"Will this Stark accept?" asked Rhea breaking Orys out of his daze, having heard that question asked for the first time since this journey began.

"The King believes so" said Arthur.

"As long as I can get off this Horse soon" Damon groaned adjusting himself once again.

The King had announced he would travel to the North, to Winterfell, to name the Warden of the North Eddard Stark as his new Hand of the King. Many had been surprised at the announcement but as many knew House Baratheon, House Stark and House Arryn had fought alongside each other in Robert Baratheon's rebellion and the three Lords trusted each other like family. The King talked highly of Eddard Stark to Orys while Jon had spoken of the trust and love between the two men, making them like Brothers.

"I must say apart from the stories my father and Jon told me I know too little about Lord Eddard Stark. Damon? Can you enlighten us" said Orys trying to raise his own spirits again.

"I must do as I'm bid" Damon replied in jest half bowing. "All say he is honourable, those who know him anyway"

"You disagree?" asked Orys

"Northerners are hard people, and even harder work"

"We shall see the truth of that soon, look." Arthur said pointing forward as Orys, Damon and Rhea all looked forward to see a Castle coming into view. Winterfell.

"They'll want you there Orys" Damon said "Time to do you princely duty."

Rhea had started laughing "Yes that, do try to impress"

"You doubt him?"

"Only when it's expected of him."

"Yes, thank you for your overwhelming support" Orys said sarcastically "If nothing else let us hope it's warm inside those walls" Orys spurred his horse on to reach the front of the party whilst his friends trailed behind and the cold bit at him again.


	3. Damon

**Damon**

"Starks are hard bastards." Damon had always been cautious of Northerners, their cold demeanour, the almost emotionless way in which they conduct themselves had left him with many preconceptions of his Northern countrymen. Damon had been surprised then, when the party of the King had entered into Winterfell to reveal not the Barbarian cave dwellers those further South had painted them as but a well looking family. "People can take many forms" he had reminded himself but he would waited before allowing himself to get too comfortable. "The wolf might be tamed with humble offerings but what happens when he wants more to fill its plate."

Damon had dismounted from his horse and now watched alongside Arthur and Rhea as the Houses Stark and Baratheon greeted each other. No one doubted the loyalty between Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark who had first meet when they were young and had been fostered by Jon Arryn at the Eyrie, the Seat of House Arryn wherein they became fast friends, but the animosity between House Stark and House Lannister was well known. Everyone had heard how House Lannister and its Lord Tywin Lannister had only sided with Robert Baratheon in his Rebellion when he had all but won it, delivering at Robert's feet the body of Targaryen children to prove his allegiance. Eddard Stark had been angered at his sight as well as the sight of Jamie Lannister sitting in the Iron Throne with the blood of his King on his sword breaking his oath as a member of the Kingsguard.

With the pleasantries between the Warden of the North and his wife, the Lady Catelyn Tully and the King and Queen who emerged from within the carriage, they turned to the children.

"The first Born" said Arthur loud enough that only Damon and Rhea heard him.

"Tall that one, bout as handsome as I've seen for these Northerners" replied Rhea then noticed the girl next to him. "Look at her Boss, proper picture blue eyes and everything"

"Which are set on the Prince-

"What" asked Rhea shocked in a higher voice than either of the men had heard before

"Joffrey" Damon finished smiling.

"Is that a…a girl?" Arthur asked seemingly confused, the first time Damon had seen for a while.

"Surprising to you maybe Handle but then what would you know of lasses" Rhea replied smirking her voice back to its normal husky self

"Most do not look like boys"

"Depends where you're looking" laughed Rhea

Damon interjected. "That one must be the second born son and that the third still by his mother's side."

The Stark children had been introduced to the King and Queen and now was the turn of the Royal children. Joffrey Baratheon did little to make a first good impression Damon noted and when he did he made he made it short and uncourteous. He had gotten taller but not nearly as broad as Orys Damon thought, in truth their height was the only similarity between the brothers Joffrey and Orys. Joffrey shared the same golden hair colour with his younger siblings that their mother had but Orys had inherited his father's dark hair, though in the light it was browner.

When it was Orys's turn to introduce himself to the Stark family, he was much more in the way of manners than his brother Joffrey had been. When his little brother Tommen got tongue tied and shy at talking in front of so many people, Orys put one of his hands onto his brother's head smiling as he ruffled his hair, kneeling down to comfort him. When Myrcella introduced herself making no mistakes she turned to her brother triumphantly expecting praise but Orys feigned ignorance and that he had not heard her, annoying his sister till she turned her back to him, at which point he lifted her into the air, held her in his arms and kissed her cheek. He jokingly pleaded with her that she forgive him and she replied blushing but still angry at him, that she would think about it. This made the Stark parents smile while the children laughed. He was proud of Orys and how he cared for his younger siblings. Orys had spent a great deal of his time at the Castles of his Uncles Stannis and Renly and at times with his Grandfather Tywin at Casterly Rock in study but due to Orys's penchant for exploring and rebelling many times his tutors would return to find an empty seat and a missing horse from the stable. Orys had asked Damon if he would tutor the young Baratheons and he had agreed quickly finding both of them to be able students who took active part in their education but whenever Orys returned home, bringing gifts for Tommen and reciting stories to Myrcella, he found that the young students would no longer be preoccupied in their education.

The King had asked Eddard Stark to show him to the family crypt so he could pay his respects to the Warden of the North's sister. Damon could tell this had angered the Queen even if she did her best to disguise it hurrying off with Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen with her Brother Jamie at her side to whatever accommodations had been made for them to prepare for the feast later that night. This sudden bout of urgency had most likely been brought on from the mention of Lyanna Stark, Lord Eddard's sister. Robert Baratheon's one time betrothed who was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, the prince and heir of Aerys Targaryen the second, and the instigator of Robert's Rebellion.

Lady Catelyn Tully had now started to show retainers and work men were to set up and had taken her two daughters and her two youngest sons back inside, leaving Orys and Robb as well as two other young men Damon had not noticed before.

"Those young men, that one seems—

"Theon Greyjoy" Arthur answered uneasily "Last of Balon's Line"

Damon remembered. The Greyjoy Rebellion of nine years ago. He was five and ten at the time and was there in King's Landing when the King, leaving with his army, said farewell to his family. The sending off between the King and Queen had been quick and lifeless as most with the King were except that which Damon remembered, between the King and Orys. Damon knew some of his own family would leave to fight in this Rebellion and believed that he would have done anything to see them, especially if it might have been for the last time. Theon had been the only male child of Balon Greyjoy to survive that rebellion and since then had been a ward ,and hostage, of Eddard Stark.

"The other one, he another Stark?" asked Rhea

"Snow, not Stark" Arthur answered again

"Stark's bastard? Didn't think they'd bring him out for the family portrait."

"Not all are hidden away"

"True, their ignored instead"

"She's right" thought Damon. North or South bastards might not be kept away from watchful eyes but more often than not a Bastard would be shunned for what they represent. He had heard of Eddard Stark's Bastard, brought home after Robert's rebellion. This Bastard and Robb, their of a similar age Damon noted, though Robb did not look near as much The Warden's son as much as his half-brother did.

By now Orys had called his friends over to meet and greet with the Heir to Winterfell, Greyjoy and the Bastard they learnt was named Jon. Orys had agreed to be toured around Winterfell before he had to prepare for the feast later that night and departed with Robb and Theon joking with them as he went leaving his friends alone with the Bastard Jon Snow, who did little to dispel the awkwardness that had now appeared.

"Robb seems a decent man" Damon said hoping to start conversation.

"He is, as is Prince Orys" Jon answered meticulously.

"The Greyjoy, what of him" asked Arthur directly, arms folded eyes starring intently. Jon had been put back by the manner in which the sworn sword had asked him but a small smile appeared on his mouth. "How trustworthy is-

"Never mind him" Rhea said grabbing at Arthur's mouth smiling with her hand to quieten him. "A Bastard huh" Rhea stopped to look the young man over and continued. "Well from one to another let's make the most of this trip" and she held out her hand for him to shake.

Jon's face had got sullen at being called the word but shook Rhea's hand.

"How does a Bastard girl serve at the side of a Prince?" Jon asked confused.

"Easily" she replied "even more so when you make the choice."

Jon bowed slightly and walked off as if fighting some battle in his thoughts. Damon had been surprised at Rhea's response "You're choice, as I remember Orys telling us Lord Stannis made it for you?" he asked her.

The girl smirked looking both at Damon and Arthur "If we don't make em for ourselves, someone else will that's true. But Choosing to keep them however is our own choice."

Arthur scoffed a laugh and began walking off making Rhea run after him to know what he meant by that.

Damon looked up at Winterfell, felt the chill blow through him and rushed to get inside its halls.

"Can I get you anything m'lord" a young serving girl said to him.

"Can you remind me what year is it?"

The girl seemed confused. "It's the year 298 m'lord."

"298? Ten years since I left my home…." Damon paused before he continued. "Some ink and parchment if you can find it would be appreciated and if you would, ask the Maester of Winterfell if I may have leave to use one of his ravens. I feel the need to write some letters home before getting soused tonight."


	4. Rhea

**Rhea**

The festivities had not disappointed, in truth they were far better than anything Rhea could have predicted the North being capable of. The banners of Stags, Lions and Wolves hung above those in attendance, the bard played his ballads and the food came out plentiful, but most important was the wine.

Rhea sat toward the back end of the Hall with Arthur and Damon as well as the other House Baratheon guards and squires, away from the royal children and parents. She was glad of this in truth, away from watchful eyes she could converse as bawdily and crass as she wanted without the fear of offending some noble. Rhea had noticed that Jon Snow was enjoying the wine perhaps more than anyone else in the hall. "A drink made for us Bastards" she thought as she drained the remains of the wine in her goblet and held it out for a refill.

"Trying to break your record?" asked Damon only slightly incoherently rousing laughter from the men around the table.

"Always" she laughed punching downwards on the table pushing her slightly to standing. "You're the one who drinks like a maid, Boss" raising even more laughter.

Arthur, who nursed the first drink he had been given, began "A clear head is-

"No talking from you" Rhea said pointing at Arthur "Tonight you drink like the rest of us Handle, no room for words of wisdom."

She refilled his goblet. Arthur drank little but enough that Rhea smiled. Damon patted him mockingly on the back congratulating him.

The door at the front of the hall opened and the guests of honour began to enter. First came Eddard Stark escorting the Queen Cersei Lannister. Neither looked comfortable as they walked to their seats and there was not a glance between them. They were followed by King Robert with Lady Catelyn. The King as he often did walked and sweated profusely. "Gallant as ever" Rhea whispered so only Arthur and Damon could hear her. Neither responded.

The children began to enter. The youngest Stark Rickon came first proceeding his elder Brother Robb escorting the Princess Myrcella. "Pretty as picture" Damon said proudly, sounded like the girl's Grandfather. Rhea noticed the shy looks she was giving the Stark boy and started grinning at her. Sansa Stark, the elder sister, escorted the Crown Prince Joffrey through next. Though the pair seemed to radiate to the majority of others in the hall, the trio were more drawn in by the sight of Arya Stark, the younger sister, being escorted in by their friend and patron Orys. The pair entered into the hall talking and some believed they were arguing about escorting the other. In-between sentences smiles would appear on their faces and once Orys made the girl almost roar with laughter before she held it in. In that moment Rhea thought Orys was more handsome than Joffrey could ever be. She judged she was not alone in thinking this as she looked around the hall. While watching Orys she saw the young Stark girl staring at her before looking away quickly and going back to talking to Orys. Rhea had wondered what the girl was watching her for till she saw Orys mouth something in approval.

She decided to ask him later when he was away from the girl, interested in what they had spoken about. The Brother's Jamie and Tyrion Lannister followed in after receiving very mixed looks from those in attendance. Finally Eddard Stark's brother Benjen, a brother of the Night's Watch, entered alongside Theon Greyjoy. Rhea had seen the way the Greyjoy had been eyeing her, smiling at her as if he had already bedded her. She responded half annoyed and half embarrassed by stabbing her fork into some meat on her plate but this seemed to only make his smile wider.

With all the honoured guests now in attendance the feast picked up again and it was even louder than it was before. The King spoke little to his Lady Wife and found his enjoyment with the serving ladies as hands on with them as he never seemed to be with his wife. Eddard Stark soon took to walking the hall and conversing with his Nights Watch Brother leaving Lady Stark to attempt conversation with the Queen. Rhea saw this did not work well as well as the Lady Tully might have hoped. The Royal children, apart from Joffrey who sat further away, mostly stared around the hall disapprovingly though did receive looks from Sansa and the girls seated with her. Robb, Theon and Orys shared stories and challenged each other to contests at their table to the amusement of the younger Starks and Baratheons around them. Brandon and Rickon Stark seemed to talk and gesture about swords and looked to Orys with gleaming eyes as he acted out sword training and practiced fought, to the mocking applause of those around him and he bowed in equally mocking response.

"He's more comfortable at this than he knows" said Arthur still sipping at the same drink.

"Just don't tell him that" replied Damon nodding his goblet at Arthur

"What do you mean?" Rhea asked "Black Stag's more comfortable at what?"

"Being the centre of attention."

As the festivities went on a few started to retreat back to their quarters as others left for the break of fresh air. Jon Snow had left after shouting at Benjen Stark walking hurriedly off. Tyrion Lannister trailed after though most had either ignored or never seen him leave. Arthur left first of the trio bidding them both goodnight, leaving the goblet more than half finished to which Rhea felt angry at him for.

"Don't be mad" Damon said standing to leave noticing the annoyance on Rhea's face "I did tell you he wouldn't finish it."

"I'm not mad" she said, sulking

"He almost got there"

"Does he ever loosen up?"

"No. I'm afraid he doesn't" Damon bowed his head and smiled to which she responded with an obscene middle finger gesture which left him leaving the hall laughing, heading for his room to.

Rhea had only known Arthur and Damon two years and had come to regard them and Orys as her closet friends but could not overlook the differences between her and Arthur. Orys and Damon would at times laugh wholeheartedly at hers and each other's jokes but the most she had ever heard from Arthur was a short curt laugh. At first she believed that Arthur mistrusted her, him being a son from a Lordly house while she was a Bastard. Orys told her what he told everyone who asked about him. He was quiet. Not long after surviving her first year at King's Landing Rhea had told Orys the truth of her Bastardry, that she was the Daughter of Rolland Storm an infamous solider from the Stormlands, half-brother to Bryce Caron the Lord of House Caron. He had recognized her as his daughter due to her mother being highborn but never revealed to her who her mother was. Orys thanked her for telling him and for placing enough trust in him to do so. He told her of how he and Arthur had met and how he came to court alongside him a time before her. She learnt from Damon how in that time he had dedicated himself to a life of a sacrifice to become a true Knight and possibly one day a member of the Kingsguard. Damon had told her that her attempts at hindering this would be unsuccessful and this night, as all the ones before, she had to again concede.

"Drinking without friends makes wine tasteless indeed" Rhea thought to herself as she stood about to walk to the exit. With her body now longing for bed ,the Bard had started playing again and the attendees, drunk, on the atmosphere jumped up ready to dance. The King went from serving girl to serving girl spinning them around wildly as he took to the dance floor to the applause of those around him but only got a look of scorn from the Queen.

Rhea's eyes went naturally to Orys who had gone to his mother, offering out a hand and bending one knee to beg of her the first dance, pointing around the room at those who wished for the opportunity, loudly declaring he would be the honoured one tonight to have her first dance. The Queen, who had only ever looked at Rhea with disdain sceptical of her son for bringing back a "vagrant girl" as she had called her, almost seemed to smile sincerely for a moment but eventually turned him down insisting she it was late and she must retire. As she left the hall she brought Myrcella who wanted to stay with Orys and an already drifting to sleep Tommen with her. Orys knelt down next to his sister, ruffled her hair and whispered what must have been something important to her as in an instant the girls face turned into a smile again. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek before quickly following her mother full of new found purpose to their quarters.

Joffrey followed at their coattails upsetting the girls who longed for him to dance with them. Others had begun to dance now and Orys next offered his hand to Lady Catelyn, insisting if he had asked her first his mother would never have forgiven him, making her laugh and accepted his offer. He did not dance gracefully as the others did but made Catelyn laugh so as to compensate and by the end others girls now surrounded Orys asking him to dance with them, including some of those who had one time been besotted with Joffrey, though Sansa was not among them.

She wondered if she had gone to Orys and asked him to dance with her if he would accept. She began walking towards him but stopped herself. "You are his sword shield not some giddy girl, a friend not a lady. Nothing more" she reminded herself. "House Caron's words may be No song So Sweet but you're not a Caron you are a Storm like father. He nicknamed you Darksong to teach and remind you of your place as a bittersweet melody." She walked away.

Now alone in her room, Rhea laid down in her bed with her daggers at her side and a thought stirred to her."Mine might be a verse that will only be uttered sadly but the ladies will see to it that it is remembered well."

She rolled to her side hoping she would dream a good dream tonight.


	5. Orys II

**Orys**

Through the cracks in the curtains letting the sunlight pierce into his room, Orys eyes were forced open by the rays of the morning dawn though in truth he had already stirred from sleep. He had always been careful of how much he drank but last night he was in good spirits and in good company. Now awake the headache he had was his prize and the threat of food seemed to turn his stomach in on itself. Orys raised and walked towards the window. "Seven hells, so early again." he said to himself. Orys's Uncle Stannis Baratheon and Grandfather Tywin Lannister had instilled in him from a young age to rise from bed early, that a Lord's responsibility outweighs the comfort of sleep and when he stayed with them they made sure he was awoken early even as he got older. Jon Arryn had agreed with them even as Orys protested that he would never be a lord he was a younger brother. Jon disagreed and told him one day he would marry a lesser lord's daughter and inherit their lands in the name of his Brother and his King.

Remembering what would one day be expected of him and even more so remembering Jon made Orys feel dejected. He opened the window to allow in fresh air and shivered as he sat back on his bed staring towards the window realising that even in the morning the North's winds were as cold as ever. "All this way to get your replacement Jon and he does not want it." Orys had seen how uncomfortable Eddard Stark's expression was at the feast the night before. It was the face of a man who did not like the idea of leaving his home, leaving his wife and children. This Orys could understood but what he could not was the desire to stay in one place all of your life. From a young age he had a great wanderlust and wanted to see as much of the world as he could. On his nameday five years ago his Uncle Tyrion brought him a copy of the famed explorer Lomas Longstrider book "Wonders made by man." He treasured this more than any of the books his Uncle had gotten for him before and read and re-read it till he could remember the names of the Wonders in mind when he closed his eyes. Acting impulsively one night he ran from his home in an attempt to board passage on a ship heading to the free cities in Essos, the largest of the four known continents in the world, to reach Ghis and see his favourite of the nine man made wonders the Great Pyramid of Ghis. Orys had reached the docks of King's Landing but before he could bribe a sea captain to take him along he had been caught by Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard who had seen Orys as he ran from his home. As the old Knight led Orys by the hand back to his home he asked the youth how long he believed a boy of nine could survive Essos alone. Orys, always assured of himself, replied that until he saw all the wonders he would have survived and would have been back in time to describe them to Ser Barristan before he awoke the next morning. The old Knight softly laughed at this and told the youth that one day when he was older he might get his chance, but as he brought him in front of his mother who looked at him with a mix of anger and worry in her eyes, he knew it would not be tonight.

Orys's memory of his arrogance of youth made him smile. With the breeze from outside now soothing his headache and his stomach returning to its normal state his thoughts drifted back to something of a promise he had made to someone but thinking too much still hurt. Time passed and Orys unable to sleep read from a book he had brought with him that his Uncle Tyrion, who had over the years encouraged his nephew's explorer mind-set, had suggested. "The Nine Voyages" by Maester Mathis detailing the expeditions made by Corlys Velaryon on the famed ship Sea Snake to Essos had only breathed new life into his dream but quickly reminded himself of his duty. "Remember Barristan's words, Remember Jon's" and he closed the book.

As he did Orys heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to his room and suddenly remembered at least one of the promises. He quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep all the while listening to the quiet whispering voices of those who opened the door.

"He's asleep!" the first voice said trying to contain his excitement

"Shhh" was the reply from the second voice "You're wake him speaking any louder"

The first voice did not respond but both sets of footsteps began to approach closer and closer to the bed and in an instant the two bodies of Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon had jumped and landed on time top of his bed waking Orys from his pretend sleeping.

"Gods be good" he said in fake surprise

"We got you, we got you" Tommen began saying as he laughed, clapping in achievement

"Aye you did, well done Tommen, today looks to be your lucky day."

He ruffled the hair of his little brother as he always did making him smile but noticed that Myrcella was not acting as proud as he thought she would in besting him. He looked at her and saw that she was staring at the window.

"Big Brother, you slept with the window open all night?" she asked of him curiously.

"Of course, you don't?"

"And the books" she looked around the bed "you laid with them on here all night?"

"You're getting to smart for your own good" Orys thought proudly of his little inquisitive sister "but I can't let you know that now can I."

"Indeed I did, it makes you smarter you absorb the words overnight" he responded confidently almost believing it himself. Tommen hung on his every word but Myrcella stared at him in half belief and half disbelief. Orys eventually smiled and ruffled her hair as well telling her "good job" though not clarifying what for. She looked at him blushing and eventually smiling too. Orys had become increasingly protective of his younger siblings and a part of him always feared for them. In years gone by when Orys returned home to Kings Landing, after having stayed with other relatives, he would hear tales from his Sister and Brother of what bullying Joffrey had attempted. Joffrey had tried once to bully Orys, when it was just them two siblings, but quickly learnt Orys was brave enough to hit back. Joffrey had not tried since but he had always remembered. Tommen was different though, a sweet and peaceful boy, he would not stand up to Joffrey. Orys soon learnt if he fought Tommen's battles for him he would never be brave enough to stand for himself and was in the process of coming up with a way to boost his little Brother's confidence. Orys did not to worry as much for Myrcella as from a young age she had shown more intelligence than he, more bravery than Tommen and more understanding of manners than Joffrey at the same age. To protect Myrcella he instead used the same methods his teachers had used on him and would purposely stop her from growing overconfident, to continually push her to be better than him, though he found he was not as stern as his own teachers and would more often than not find he could not remain so for too long.

As the siblings sat on Orys's bed talking and joking another figure entered into the room. Her golden hair shone in the daylight, her piercing green eyes saw through people and talk of her beauty captured the imaginations of men around all continents but to Orys he simply saw his mother.

"Still in bed?" Cersei said surprised "usually you're such an early riser I expected to find an empty room, Good morning my son."

"And to you mother" Orys said rising from the bed to kiss his mother on both cheeks regimentally "I see the beauty sleep worked, the Northern weather must suit you."

"I'm still confused how any can bare this fool weather, the sooner we get back to Kings Landing the better."

"Come now mother, it's so early in the day to be so downhearted"

Cersei looked at her son intently and allowed herself to smile however small

"I did not mean to disturb you. Myrcella and Tommen are why I'm here, I had intended to go straight to the hall but they insisted on seeing you" she said

"Joffrey's not with you?"

She shook her head "No doubt he is breaking his fast in the hall. I heard talk that the Stark master-at-arms was going to put some of the boys through sword practice."

"He wishes to participate I take it?"

This time she nodded slowly in agreement.

"We'll you go?" Tommen asked Orys optimistically

The idea of eating made his stomach ache again but what Tommen said interested Orys. "Swordplay?" he thought. "I knew he enjoyed the stories but actual swordplay, perhaps that is the answer." He saw the look of disapproval on his Mother's face at her youngest Sons new found interest in swords.

Orys grabbed both his siblings off the bed much to their amusement and set them down. "For now, both of you go get something to eat."

"What about the sword fighting?" said Tommen fussily.

"Sword practice little Brother. And later, go on now, both of you."

He hurried his siblings out of the room leaving him alone with his Mother to wait for him as he finished tidying the mess the three of them had made. His nightwear would hardly make for suitable protection for Northern weather and started undressing to find something more appropriate.

"Proud as ever" his Mother said

"As ever" he offered in reply smiling. In truth he was proud, the hours spent practicing with sword had rewarded him with a strong physique for a four and ten year old. Many believed him older than his age as now he stood slightly taller than his older Brother. He reached for a simple long-sleeved brown leather jerkin fitted with a fur collar and trousers. He turned and posed for his mother conjuring a small smile on her lips. "How's it look?"

"It will do" she walked slowly towards her son looking him over before touching his hair. "You have let it grow out, do you intend to get it cut down?"

"I do." Orys's hair now reached down further than his neck and the longest bangs at the front touched his cheeks.

"And this?" his mother said looking at his growing stubble.

"That to"

"When?"

"Soon as…today" Orys said smirking, he had always enjoyed trying to exasperate his Mother though in truth felt she did not

"Very good" Cersei said and turned, walking to leave "now if you don't mind I intend to go the hall and-"

"Wait" he said interrupting her "at least grant me the honour to walk you there, I have not yet forgiven you for denying me a dance last night" he said jokingly.

His Mother looked at him questionably partly annoyed and amused. She relented and accepted and as he opened his arm for hers she interlocked arms. They exited the room and joined with Myrcella and Tommen and headed for the hall.

"Where is Father" Orys asked

Cersei seemed to stiffen at his mention and spoke so quietly Orys could only just hear her "somewhere no doubt carousing, as is his wont."

He looked to his Mother out of the corner of his eye, sympathetically repeating. "As is his wont." They walked in silence and in sad agreement for a time. Orys continued. "Uncle Jamie and Uncle Tyrion? What of them?"

"Never mind them, you do not truly think Tommen should be sparing do you, his only ten?" she asked forcefully, changing the subject.

Started by the abruptness, he replied. "I started younger than he, trust me it will do him well to practice." He continued "you do not fear Joffrey challenging these Starks though?"

"Joffrey is older and knows what he wants" she replied as proud as ever when she talked of her first born.

"Older does not make him wiser and Tommen does want this, otherwise he would not bring it up" Orys, who had not been satisfied in her answer, replied.

They reached the entrance to the hall in silence. His Mother broke contact and thanked him stiffly still thinking on what he said while he bowed as if finishing a dance. He turned down the offer of food and pulled lightly at his hair reminding his Mother of what she'd asked him to do. As he turned to leave he heard her ask him "And when he gets hurt, how well it have served him then?"

"He won't get hurt, because I'll be there" he replied walking off to find a barber, trying to assure his Mother and himself.


	6. Rhea II

**Rhea**

Of all the sounds in Westeros, swords clashing had been her favourite. For now though she had to suffice herself with wooden armaments in the place of steel. The young Lord Brandon Stark and even younger Prince Tommen Baratheon had been practicing for some time now both getting quickly tired though Rhea believed this was due to them being dressed in so much protection it was unlikely even if either made much connection they would not feel it. Rhea sat away from the crowd not only to ignore remarks of her, a girl, outside watching swordplay but also to avoid raising anymore unwanted attention on her bastardy. She had seated herself on a bench slightly shaded underneath a bridge connecting to an armoury, close enough to see the action and hear the voices but far away enough to avoid detection.

"Again Tomen, circle around, sword up, shield up, that's the way" encouraged Orys standing outside the training ground but leaning over the guard fence sweating from his previous bout.

"Come on Bran, remember you're training, footwork, footwork, stay alert now" shouted Robb Stark equally as encouraging to his little Brother and equally as tired from his fight.

Orys had spent a great majority of his time with Robb since the party had reached Winterfell and it had become clear they had become fast friends. Their words of encouragement turned in to words of playful hostility at each other wanting to see who would lose first but more often than not the battle of wits would result in laughter in the both of them and those around them. Arthur stood at Orys's side studiously as ever but on occasion had been pulled into the revelry between the two new friends, as much as he might have protested, which made Rhea smile. Her eyes moved from the three and soon settled on Theon Greyjoy who had been making sly sideway glances at her causing her smile to disappear. She had attempted to ignore him but it seemed only to make his glances last longer and make his smile that much wider. "Watch me much longer Greyjoy and the ladies will see to it your Drowned God welcomes you that much sooner" she thought to herself annoyed though her face had slightly blushed.

"Enjoying yourself" a voice said tiredly while the body seemed to fall as if exhausted next to her.

"Boss, didn't hear you there" Rhea said breaking out of a daze and smiling at him

"That was the plan. Besides you're young you don't need to rest"

"Why do you speak like an old man?"

"Maybe that's how I get people to listen" Damon said.

He may talk like a man fifty years his older but today Damon Penrose looked the youngest he had since the party had left King's Landing. His hair now hung loose though Rhea noticed that his beard had not grown in much longer which made her laugh hoarsely to herself. It was not just Damon who looked different but Orys too, he's hair which had grown out was now shorter with the longest bangs resting on his forehead while the stubble which had threatened to grow in was shaven leaving him clean faced. Arthur looked as he always did with his light brown hair cut to fit his head regimentally though at times threatened to grow out of place.

The Starks with the exception of the girl Arya, who had been so interested in Rhea the night of the feast, had taken after their mother with the looks with their red-brown hair and blue eyes while she and her half Brother Jon Snow had favoured their father Lord Eddard with their brown- black hair and grey eyes. Rhea had not gotten the chance to ask Orys what the girl's interest in her was and was content to forget it.

"Over there, look" Damon nudged as he said so only Rhea could hear him. "Did you watch the Prince Joffrey?"

"When he bothered to practice. What of him" she asked

"He practices with sword little, yet stands as if he's won a war"

Rhea looked closer at Joffrey and saw the Prince standing away from the practice ground surrounding by House Lannister guards as arrogant as ever. She did not understand. "Why stand so proudly when he does not practice, even with his own Brothers" Rhea asked.

Damon half laughed "He has never practiced, especially with his Brothers. He is the Crown Prince"

"Then why is he here?" she asked Damon believing he knew the answer.

"To be seen, to be heard, to speak."

Under the guidance of Ser Rodrik Cassel, house Stark's master-at-arms, Bran and Tommen had finished their practicing with Bran walking away victor to a bout of laughter from the crowd as he was held up into the air in victory. Orys had jumped the guard fence, crouched next to his little Brother smiling and pulled him up exhausted from the bout. He brought him to a bench where he dusted his Brother off, helping him out of his armour, looking at each joint looking as if he was questioning to his Brother to whether he was injured or not. When Tommen smiled at his Brother proudly, Orys ruffled his hair and slightly tapped his Brother on the arm with his fist equally as proud.

In the training ground behind them Joffrey had walked in, looking bored and disinterested, arguing with Robb who had accepted to challenge him again. Joffrey made japes at the young Stark making the Lannister guards laugh infuriating Robb who then accepted the challenge of fighting with live steel instead of wooden swords. Ser Rodrik would not allow the boys to fight with anything more than blunted edged tourney swords though. Sandor Clegane, known to most of Westeros as "The Hound", the half burned face little Brother of Gregor Clegane, "The Mountain", argued with the master-at-arms for refusing to allow the Prince to fight with what he wanted.

"Oh Clegane, always ruining the revelry" Damon said lazily rubbing the back of his head.

Rhea had always believed she feared no-one but the members of House Clegane had not failed to create those fears in her as well as everyone else. Killing, Raping and blind loyal obedience in everything were just some of the stories that had made the Clegane's infamous and Rhea made sure she was never in either of their presences for longer than needed.

"Should we get someone?" asked Rhea laughing her huskily laugh more nervously than usual "if the Dog starts growling we might need someone to put him down."

"This Dog's surrounded by wolves, as well as Stags, his growling won't go far for him here" Damon replied closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

"But What if"-

"That's enough Clegane"

Rhea turned to see Orys back in the training ground standing between the now enraged Robb, who was being held back by Theon, while Arthur stood beside him with his hand on the handle of his sword while Joffrey and Sandor Clegane stared at the pair angrily.

"Do well to remember this is not King's Landing and House Baratheon does not Lord here" Arthur said staring at the huge man unwavering.

"You should remind this fool you call our cousin that House Baratheon lords everywhere, little Brother" Joffrey said in mocking reply, attempting to attack his Brother's sworn sword intelligence.

The sound of the guard's laughter was stunted but still there and Sandor allowed himself an intimidating half smile. Orys looked at his Brother incredulously with a raising eyebrow. "Oh I'm sure Arthur is well aware as I am Brother. But as you should know we do little to inspire confidence in our own House when we mock our sworn bannermen while we are leaving with them, especially the family of your own betrothed." The laughter behind them slowly stopped.

Joffrey went red, embarrassed at his Brother's words, offering him no response other than shaking his head and rolling his eyes in disbelief to try and raise laughter again from the guards. When they only offered a slight chuckle in reply he starting walking off, sulking.

Orys sighed leaving the training ground and talking to Robb, who had now calmed down, who he seemed to thank the Baratheon for resolving the arguing. Robb left with Theon and Bran, their Direwolves trailing at the Stark children's feet as they went inside and Rhea now seeing him alone walked from the bench over to Orys, Arthur and Tommen.

"You saw that I take it" Orys asked with a small smile as he saw her approach

"Helpful as ever" Rhea said smirking

"Just trying to stop things going too far" Arthur said begrudgingly

"A good thing" she said ruffling Tommen's hair "today should be about the little Stag's first steps to becoming the greatest knight in the realm."

Tommen blushed at the comment and held onto his Brother's leg which made the trio laugh quietly to each other.

"Arthur can you take him inside to Mother" Orys asked.

"But I can still keep going" Tommen argued with a renewed sense of energy

Arthur smiled at the boy's eagerness but reminded him "Pace yourself Tommen. You'll get there if you want it but just like Rhea said one step at a time. Repeat it."

"One step at a time" Tommen said defeated before being lead inside back to his Mother by Arthur

"That's the way" Orys said quietly and proudly watching his Brother.

"The girl, Arya Stark, at the feast she was watching me for what purpose?" Rhea then asked Orys suddenly.

He smirked "She's a lot like you, fascinated with swords and acting unladylike."

For some reason Rhea got annoyed at this.

"She wanted to know if you were the girl sworn shield she'd heard I kept at my side and how a girl could get that honour, I told her she should ask you but she said you looked annoyed whenever she thought of asking."

Rhea grew sorrowful at that "I didn't mean to look angry, just my face" she said.

"I told her as much and told her that if she sees you she should ask."

At that moment Arya Stark descended a set of stairs next to them. She stood surprised and looked over the two of them but then fixed her eyes on Rhea. Orys smiled at her and pointed towards Rhea but before she could get the words out to speak she walked of embarrassed as her Direwolf, Nymeria, followed behind her.

"Not today though I suppose" Orys sighed "when she manages to get her words out though I think you'll like her."

Orys bowed his head walking off ahead and Rhea returned to where she had been sitting with Damon.

"Did you see them with Joffrey?" Damon asked Rhea, awake again.

"Trying to stop the situation getting any worse they said"

"Fair." He nodded slowly but not convinced. "But embarrassing him like that in front of those guards? Joffrey won't soon forget that." He stood to walk back inside.

Rhea, irritated, watched as Damon walked away remembering now he was usually and annoyingly right.


	7. Damon II

**Damon**

"This damnable horse will be the death of me" Damon thought miserably to himself mounted atop the same horse which had at one time brought him to Winterfell and was now leading him around its forests. The King had declared, loudly as ever, that he wanted wild boar for the travelling party's final night in the North. Joffrey had been the first to declare his intentions to go and with Lord Eddard accompanying the King, Robb Stark was also permitted.

Orys having not spoken to his Brother since their dispute had agreed to go. Damon could tell already he was there to act as a mediator between Joffrey and Robb, hoping to avoid any more potential coming to blows. Arthur Estermont, as ever, rode next to Orys keeping one eye on Sandor Clegane and one hand on his sword. He watched hesitantly as Arthur and Sandor exchanged quick sharp glances, fearing they would sooner start attacking one another before Joffrey and Robb. He had become observant in the years he had lived in King's Landing. Studying people, watching to see how they react had become one of the few past times he delighted partaking in but a comfortable bed away from people's dilemmas was always more alluring to him.

Orys had made him accompany the party when he had seen that in the North without work or teaching to do Damon had found ever opportunity he could to do as little as possible spending too much time ,as he put it, "Sleeping then being awake long enough to go back to sleep." Damon rebuffed the notion but not one hour into the hunt, he now longed to head to Winterfell, as he had the recurring back problem that had pained him on the journey up. He stood tall in King's Landing, at two and twenty years old, he knew he looked to possess more authority than those twice his age but on horseback he sat awkwardly constantly fidgeting eager to be back on his own two feet. When Renly Baratheon brought Damon to King's Landing it had been the first time he had encountered this reoccurring irritation but the Doctor's and Maester's had been unable to find a true cause and judged it to be a result of his height. Standing six feet three inches, Damon had made a pact to himself to spend as little time as possible on horseback to avoid triggering the pain but now found himself breaking his own promise.

"They've caught a scent" was the shout that made Damon look up. A hunter who was at the front of the leading party called excitedly as he followed the tracks of Robb Stark's Direwolf, named Grey Wind, which had scouted ahead and caught scent of the wildlife. The Wolves scared Damon more than any animal before it. At a few months old they were growing faster and getting bigger than any regular Wolf and Damon believed that none were close to slowing down. Orys was just as shocked as the others who travelled up from King's Landing at seeing the animals, ones that most the populous of Westeros would scarcely believe existed this side of the Wall. Robb, as well as the other Stark children and Jon Snow, had told him that if they did not trust him he would now by now. Orys had taken that as a compliment and when he asked if he stroked the animal if it would allow him the Starks and Snow told him that he would to find out for himself. Orys held the reins of his horse when they left that morning with both hands.

Scared and fascinated as he was in the beasts all Damon could think of was how much work this would make for him in King's Landing. "Lord Eddard has accepted the position as Hand and comes South when we leave but brings more of the North with him than we is going to be trying" he thought to himself rubbing his forehead. "The poor will scream monster in the night and the rich will want one to show off in the day. I may have to speak to him on this. Wonderful."

"I did not know hunting made people so animated" a voice said behind Damon who then turned to see a man blazoned with ten white wolf on his coat of arms astride his horse who rode up next to him. "The King looked as gleeful as a child when we set out to hunt."

"We have not met" Damon said surprised "Though I do believe I know who you are. Jory Cassel, the master at-arms' Nephew?"

"You are Correct Sir, I did not think a man who travelled in such royal company would take the time to learn the name of a household guard" Jory said almost questioningly.

"Most times you would be right, ah but you are not just a household guard are you. You are the captain of Lord Eddard's Guard, a position you've held a loyally. You are worthy of respect…and remembering."

Jory looked suspiciously at Damon regarding the remark. "You believe me up to something Sir, something other than talk?"

Damon had to laugh at this but stopped when he saw the questioning look on Jory's face turn to confusion. "You must forgive me, the honesty of you Northerners is a thing I rarely get to see. In the South every word is weighed and measured, delivered purposely and never for simple talk. So no I do not believe you up to something, nothing suspicious anyway. "

The laughter eased Jory's already hard face and he allowed himself to smile and persisted. "Do all Southerners have nothing else to do but play at bloody word games? A part of me now wishes to remain while my lord goes South."

The host would be travelling back home soon and the thought was enough to make Damon smile even with the newfound prospect of added work and the work which had undoubtedly piled up since leaving. Renly Baratheon had always lauded Damon's Father Cortnay and the pride on his face when his Son had been asked to accompany him had made the young Damon Penrose realise what was expected of him. The trust his Father had in his Son to allow him to leave home and study resolved Damon to work as tirelessly and loyally for House Baratheon in King's Landing as House Penrose had always done for them in the Stormlands.

"Forgive me but I do not know you're coat of arms, brown blazon with two quills crossed?"

"Nothing to forgive, it is the arms of House Penrose. My father is Cortnay Penrose, Lord of House Penrose of the Parchments after his Father."

"You are his second born, third born?"

"His Heir"

"Heir? His eldest? Surprising that he would allow you to leave home"

"He wanted me to learn something of the world outside the Parchments" Damon saw the look of confusion on Jory's face again and smirked "The Parchments is the name of the land my family controls our House from."

"And perhaps meet a bride" Jory said trying to cover the blush that arisen from Damon's mockery.

The thought of Brides scared Damon more than any Direwolf, than any animal in the Seven Kingdoms.

He knew what would be expected of him, he was now twenty and two years old and the thought of marriage made him as nervous as it had when he was a child. His Father and Mother had hosted gatherings many times in his youth in the hopes of finding a suitable bride for their Son. When he was ten and one his parents had hosted a feast inviting the Lord and Lady of House Errol of Haystack Hall who had a daughter named Shyra Errol who was a few scant years his elder. He had been tongue-tied when he spoke to her, intimidated by her beauty, much to her amusement at that of his two younger sisters. He had done his best since then to avoid the subject but his sister's had written in letter to him that if he did not hurry and find someone his Father was thinking of inviting the "Beauty of Tarth" to the Parchments.

"If you would indulge me, I have the sudden urge to loosen some arrows into something smaller than me" Damon invited to Jory hoping to rid his mind of talks of marriage. He was joyed to see Jory nod his head in agreement and the pair spurred their horses to catch up to the rest of the party.

A few hours later with several rabbits tied swinging from the side of his horse and the King with the desired wild boar caught and killed, Damon headed back towards Winterfell feeling lighter of heart than when he had left but the pain in his back still irked him. "Just need to get off this horse" he thought "Bath? Then bed? Or bed? Then bath tomorrow? So many possibilities" he thought cheerily to himself.

His merriment thought was disrupted as he noticed many of the riders at the front of the hunting party spurring their horses fiercely the closer they got to Winterfell. Before he could think all the hunters had now begun to ride as fast as they could. "What's happening, these Northerners are never this animated." He saw Jory now dismounted from his horse with head in his hands. He noted that many of the maids and guards were running frantically searching for something though none seemed to find what they wanted. Orys had walked into the castle with Robb and his Direwolf, both of who sounded in pain. Damon dismounted and asked Jory what was happening.

"It's the young Lord Bran he's fallen from the tower. He's unconscious, he's not moving."

"But not dead" Damon asked calmly trying to take in this new uneasy information

"I...I don't know, Gods, he's never fell, never, Seven hells."

Jory walked into Winterfell with his Uncle still trying to understand the situation cursing as he did.

Damon stood and ran his hand through his hair, while the Direwolves around him howled, remembering that he heard Bran was supposed to be journeying back with the party when it journeyed South.

He thought to himself. "Seven fucking hells."


	8. Orys III

**Orys**

He stood nervously outside the door leading to Bran Stark's chambers. The Maester had told Orys on the climb up the tower that he done all he could for the young Stark and that now it was in the hands of the Gods to protect him. "If it's the Gods answer we wait for, we'll be waiting till we see Summer again" Orys thought but did not say out loud, aware of how seriously Northerners took religion. He had been with Robb when they returned from the hunt to hear the news of Bran falling from the tower but had not seen him regularly since. He had not seen much of the Stark children or the Bastard Jon Snow but was not surprised "They worry for their Brother of course. Hunger and thirst become unimportant when grief nourishes you." Clenching his fist he remembered seeing Jon Arryn's body lying in the Great Sept of Baelor, lifeless though he had always been so strong for a man of his age. He remembered not getting the chance to speak final words with the man he loved like family.

He unclenched his fist, knocked on the door and proceeded in.

The room had an uncomfortable weightiness to it. Not hot not cold but somewhere tensely in between. The window was now open though Orys had heard it had been closed to stop the sound of Summer, Bran's Direwolf's, howling reverberating into his room day and night. Catelyn Stark sat next to his bed has she had done for over a week while she watched and prayed for her Sons recovery. Orys looked at the bed and saw the motionless body of Bran Stark. He was compelled to move forward. "My Lady"

The women with the form of Lady Catelyn but looking much older than the first time he saw her turned to Orys. "My Prince" she said surprised to see him and went to stand.

He stopped her. "Please sit you need not rise for me, formality should not concern you know" She did not smile or show any hint of emotion other than worry but did sit. He entered further into the room and stood looking over Bran seeing that under his blankets he's legs, which at one time were always eagerly running around Winterfell looking for adventure, were now contorted out of shape. He continued "I am truly sorry for what has happened. I will not pretend to understand what you are going through, Gods be good no should have to know."

"Thank you" Catelyn had managed to say quietly never taking her eyes from her Son.

"My family, they've been to see him?"

"King Robert has been at Ned's side since this happened. The Queen also came as well as Prince Joffrey."

This surprised Orys. His Father and Mother may have felt some sympathy for the boy but Joffrey. He would not have come here unless made to as he had done little to become friends with the Starks. Orys looked to see Catelyn looking at him. He paused awkwardly now unsure of what he could say.

"You ride for King's Landing today" Catelyn said somewhat insistently.

"We do. I'm meeting with my Uncle when I leave. I felt that I needed to come here before I left though, it would not have been right to not offer my condolences."

"I thank you again" she said looking back to Bran.

Orys stood, bowed his head slightly and left the room to the sound of the sobbing Lady Stark.

As he walked back down the tower to head back to his quarters, he knew words had not helped. "Why did I do that" he thought to himself "It is not me she wished to see, some fool noble offering empty apologies. It's her Husband or her Children she wants and my family is taking them away from her."

The next morning bit sharply at Orys as he stood in the courtyard with the light snowfall falling upon him. Damon, who had tied his hair back once again in preparation for the journey south, found Orys and offered a small smile.

"You saw the boy yesterday" he asked

"I did. He still hasn't awoken"

Damon nodded slowly in reply, taking in the information. "Lady Catelyn?"

"At his side"

"She will remain there I fear"

"I thought the Starks were hard people" Orys said trying to smile.

"They are "Damon replied "but they're not immortal. No one is."

The pair stood watching as wagons were loaded up and horses reigned while the air filled to the sound of orders being shouted out from one man to the next. Damon broke the silence between them. "You're Uncle Tyrion asked for you though I thought you should know he is not alone, Jamie rides with him."

"Thanks Damon. I should see Robb before I go then I'll catch up to them."

Damon bowed his head and walked to where he, with usual hesitation, alongside Rhea mounted their horses.

Orys found Robb bellowing orders at the men who served Winterfell "He looks a Lord" thought Orys "he must, now more than ever, with Lord Stark coming South they need him to serve." Orys approached Robb with a hint of trepidation. The Direwolf at his side was even bigger now than before and watched him as he approached his master.

"So this is farewell Baratheon" Robb said

"For now Stark, we'll you tell the others goodbye from me?"

"I shall so long as you help watch over my Sisters so far South" Robb replied half-jokingly half commandingly. Grey Wind half barked in agreement.

"I will do what I can" Orys said looking from Robb to Grey Wind, talking to both of them.

Robb smiled and held out his hand. "I'll remember that" he said. As Orys shook the outstretched hand smiling as well, his other hand patted a consenting Grey Wind on the head.

Orys felt strangely proud at that. He took back his hand and headed towards his horse. Arthur awaited him. "Ready, My Prince?" Arthur said.

"Ready" Orys replied.

The pair rode outside the walls of Winterfell at the front of the party and passed the carriage containing the Queen, Myrcella and Tommen and caught up to Jamie and Tyrion Lannister who awaited them.

"I see you bring but one guard today Nephew" Tyrion called out smiling at Orys's approach "you believe me not worth the presence of the others?"

"On the contrary Nuncle, Arthur here is the best swordsman I know" Orys said smiling too at seeing Tyrion too.

"Then you do not now enough evidently" his Uncle Jamie spoke with the dry humour and confident manner he always spoke to Orys in, when he did speak to him.

Arthur looked at Jamie Lannister in the same barely contained disbelief he always did, making Orys smirk at his friend. He then turned back to Tyrion.

"You still plan on going to the Wall then Nuncle?"

"Of course" Tyrion said still grinning "I'm going to piss of the edge of the World as I said and as I promised."

"And freeze of what the Gods gave you in the process" Jamie said making Orys and Arthur smile as Jamie lazily grinned to his to his little Brother.

Tyrion continued "If the Gods take they can give again, the whores will fall to their knees in prayer for my prick back, twice as big and half the age."

Orys laughed while Arthur offered the same small smile. Jamie then interjected. "Then do not keep them waiting long little Brother" he said offering his Tyrion a nod. The party split of where those heading South went to the East and those destined for the Wall went West. Jamie rode next to Orys " Do not keep them waiting long Nephew, I do believe the King gets angrier at how slow we travel thanks to that wheelhouse, I have no intention of being blamed for us going any slower."

"I'll be there, a few moments more that's all."

Jamie slowly nodded his head and spurred his horse to catch up to the travelling party heading East. Orys nodded assertively to Arthur who in turn nodded back and spurred his horse to also catch up to the party.

Orys and Tyrion sat mounted atop their horses next to each other at the crossroads and allowed for a few seconds of silence before speaking. Tyrion broke the silence. "Sure I can't convince you to come with me Nephew?"

He had thought of it since Tyrion had told him of his plan. "To see the Wall, an opportunity like that does not come every day" he thought solemnly. His response was different "Not this time I'm afraid Nuncle I have to go back home."

Tyrion was surprised at this and raised his eyebrows. "What happened to your wanderlust, this as far North as you can handle?" he said with his devilish grin.

"For now perhaps. There's still questions I've got in my head. I'm afraid they won't be answered at the Wall."

"I see" Tyrion said slowly nodding and still grinning "then I will have to bring you a memento"

Orys smiled "You better. I'll be waiting"

"Till next time." Tyrion patted him on the back

"Till next time." Orys did the same

The pair then separated and rode after their travelling companions. Neither looked backwards.


	9. Damon III

**Damon**

It was early morning and Damon, Orys, Arthur and Rhea were breaking their fast in a room of the inn that the travelling party had stopped by.

"Bugger me, hunting again" Rhea started "We just spent weeks travelling up to the North from King's Landing and now were dragging our heels going back."

"King Robert likes hunting." Arthur said steadfast.

Damon laughed as he spoke "I wonder if Lord Stark now likes it as much."

"Or if he likes anything at all" said Rhea now laughing as well

The three of them continued eating, joking but Damon noted that Orys's mind was again elsewhere. Damon was concerned.

"Orys" he asked "you play with your food around like a game, are you at least winning?"

Orys half smiled. Damon noted that Rhea, with big brown eyes, stared intently at Orys which made Damon smile as well.

Orys started "Not winning no, but thinking. Uncle Tyrion he asked me to go with him to The Wall and I declined. I told him I had questions, questions that needed answering."

"Like what?" asked Damon like the teacher he was

Orys went to answer but stopped and looked up trying to smile "No, never mind it's nothing that can be answered now."

Rhea went to ask him "Orys you know you can-"

"I know" was he response as his smile faded away.

They now sat at the table in silence. Damon and Arthur shared a confused look at each other, while Rhea seemed disheartened at the abruptness of his answer. Damon would have been surprised too but he had already begun to believe Orys was battling thoughts in his head. Since they had left Winterfell he had been quieter than normal but had not expressed his worries with anyone. As his teacher he wanted to help but had chosen to wait until he was ready to speak.

Noise was gathering outside and a large group was converging around the Queen's Carriage. The sight of it made Damon frown. "If you want to blame something for how long this journeys taking Rhea, there it is" he thought to himself. Damon knew better than to openly criticise the carriage carrying the Queen Cersei in a room filled with Lannister soldiers and retainers.

"Enough mopping" Orys said pushing himself up from the table and his face smiling its devilish grin "how about we find out what's making everyone so excited outside."

Damon, Arthur and Rhea looked at each other, smiled, then stood up following Orys outside.

Upon exiting the inn they saw that the doors of the wheelhouse were open and Queen Cersei stood at the top of the steps, putting on a smile, as she looked down to two kneeling suits of armour.

"What's this then" asked Rhea raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"Honoured guests" said Arthur

Voices around them spoke over, talking of an honour guard which had come from King's Landing to escort the party the rest of the way back.

It did not take Damon or the others long to decipher who the guests were once they stood. The white enamelled scaled suit, with the equally white cloak blowing in the wind behind him, belonged to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy. While all members of the Kingsguard wore the same armour, Ser Barristan's always shone brighter than those of his Sworn Brothers. Next to him stood the youngest Brother of the King, as well as the man who had brought Damon to King's Landing, Renly Baratheon in his armour of deep green.

Damon saw that away from, standing nearer to the horses than his travelling companions, stood Ilyn Payne. He had grimaced at the sight of the man with his gaunt eyes and pockmarked skin. "The King's Justice" he said so only his friends heard him.

"As pleasing on the eye as ever" Rhea sniggered

Arthur reminded her "Justice need not be pretty"

"But it need not look like death" she reminded him.

"What's happening there?" asked Orys pointing to where several men had gathered into a circle around a girl on the floor.

The sound of the words "Wolf and "Direwolf" filled the air and the four soon realised it was Sansa Stark who had been surrounded. Sandor Clegane stood over her and Damon could tell there were tears filling in her eyes. Before he could mouth anything Orys, Arthur and Rhea had already began walking over to Sansa.

Damon trailed behind them slower watching at the others who walked towards the distressed girl and took into account the number of hands which were placed on swords. "I know I should have spoken with Lord Eddard about this. When people fear something it's easier to stand it with a sword in hand" he thought solemnly. Fortunately the Queen had called for Joffrey to help Sansa who helped her up and dismissed The Hound Sandor away for scaring her. The girl had steadied herself by the time Damon had reached her seeing as he saw Arthur and Sandor barely miss grazing each other's shoulders as they passed one another. The atmosphere was now back to normal and filled with the sound of laughter as Sansa told the crowd it was Payne she had been startled by and offered him an apology. With Illyn's lack of tongue she did not get an answer. Renly and Ser Barristan had spoken and calmed the girl but the Prince Joffrey had seemingly been annoyed at how his Uncle spoke to his betrothed. Now Orys stood forward from his three friends and interjected.

"Uncle Renly." Orys said patting his Uncle on the shoulder.

"Orys" Renly said, with the same sly smile on his face that Orys shared, turning to hug his nephew "you've gotten taller. What are these whiskers growing on your face, trying to make yourself look older or simply trying to compete with my looks?"

Their joint laughter made Damon and the others around them laugh. Sansa stood uncomfortably, smiling uneasily as Joffrey beside her did not laugh with the others. As it died down Orys continued.

"You must forgive my Nuncle's manner my Lady" Orys said slightly bowing his head to Sansa

"There is nothing to forgive my Prince" she said surprised "he was merely japing innocently."

This made Orys chuckle. "He believes his boyish looks means he should have an equally boyish sense of humour."

This aroused laughs again, even from Sansa this time who smiled shyly at Orys, but there was still no laughter from Joffrey who stood staring with anger at his Brother and Nuncle.

"I hope all as been well my Prince" spoke Barristan Selmy, smiling earnestly, walking forward outstretching a hand to Orys.

Orys smiled at Barristan, nodded, and shook the hand "it has been mostly well old friend" he released the hand and turned back to Sansa "our prayers go out to Bran's recovery my Lady, whatever their worth" he said bowing his head slightly again.

"Thank you, Prince Orys, they are worth very much. I will be sure to tell my Father of you're kind words" she said slightly blushing at her own words.

It was Joffrey's turn to interrupt now. "Yes well, now the courtesies are done Brother so tell me why you are still here?" Joffrey stared at his Brother smugly waiting for an answer.

Orys replied breaking eye contact with Sansa to look at his Brother. "Forgive me Brother" he said mock bowing "I simply wished to speak with my future Sister in law, I know so little of her I believed now as good a time as any."

Orys and Joffrey stared at one another for what seemed like years, Orys smirking and Joffrey glaring. Sansa looked from one to the other concerned. Something caught Orys's eye at his Brother's side but Joffrey noticed and quickly covered it.

Joffrey spoke nervously to Sansa now. "Shall we get going my Lady? I am to entertain you after all."

"Of course my Prince" Sansa said now breaking eye contact with Orys to look back at his older Brother intently and walked off with the Crown Prince not glancing backwards once.

Damon turned around to walk back to the inn and saw as Arthur, as he always did in his presence, bent to one knee in front Ser Barristan offering his sword at his feet. Selmy hurried Arthur to his feet somewhat embarrassed and offered the same hand out to him.

"I see you are doing well Arthur. Did you two manage to keep practicing?"

"Everyday day Ser, twice when able" he replied like a child desperate for the affection of his favourite Grandfather shaking Selmy's hand.

"That's good" said Selmy proudly "when we get back to King's Landing we shall see how much you and Prince Orys have improved."

Arthur stood straight and responded composed "Commander"

Before Damon could react an arm came around he's neck pulling him before he could react in order to embrace him. "Damon, seven hells you've grown the most to be sure, you're almost of a height with me now.

"My Lord it's good to see you" were the words Damon barely managed to get out while being gripped by the Lord of Storm's End

"You too my friend though for a moment I believed I had seen a mirage of your father. You look more like him every day" said Renly. He offered Damon a sombre smile "We must speak soon, I may need your assistance when we get back to King's Landing. For now though I wish to speak with my Nephew. Where has he gotten to?"

Damon having now been released from Renly's clutch was confused as to what the Young Lord needed of him but honoured too that he had remembered his Father and that he believed he took after him.

Looking for Orys, Damon saw that he was standing further away than before whispering something to Rhea whose only response was nod of agreement. She then begun walking off in the direction of the stables remerging moments later on horseback and following in the direction that Joffrey had led Sansa moments earlier.

"Orys" Renly called to Nephew surprising him "Come we must speak."

The Prince walked slowly over to Damon and Renly, Damon saw that he had that same concerned look again. As the three of them followed after Arthur and Ser Barristan who had gone back into the inn, Orys checked over his shoulder watching Rhea's horse leave his sight and sighed with heavy heart. Renly now put his arm around his Nephew's neck and the one hand on the inn door.

"Tell me Nephew, how much do you remember of House Tyrell?" He pushed the entrance to the inn open and walked Orys in.


	10. Rhea III

**Rhea**

Evening was drawing in and Rhea knew she was at fault for the missing Stark.

"If I don't find her alive soon, they'll feed me to one of those damn Wolves of theirs" she thought solemnly searching the forest which laid on the outskirts of the inn at the crossroads the travelling party had been staying at. At night the once beautiful vista now stood black and the sound of swaying trees sounded now ominous where they once fluttered to the sound of singing birds.

But Rhea kept composed and continued "There is nothing to fear here, except fear itself." She thought half chuckling at the notion "I fear what my eyes can see not some imagined terror." She came faced with branches which had extended down, across and opposite each other barring her entry. She reached to her right side and pulled out the dagger from its sheath and began swinging down and walking over the miscellaneous pieces of wood that fell at her feet. She had the Ladies and branches would not be enough to stop her. After minutes of making a path for herself she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. She examined her dagger and was guilty. "I'll be sure to make you better when we get back. Serve me till then, I ask no more of you." She continued cutting.

She brought the dagger down and it embedded itself it a branch. As she worked on pulling it out she thought back to how she had found herself here, with night closing in, searching for Arya Stark.

Orys had watched as Joffrey lead Sansa away and asked of Rhea to follow them when he saw his Brother gloatingly show the Stark girl the sword, "Lion's Tooth", which he kept on him.

Rhea, who had laughed at when she heard the name and the Prince's supposed believe in his prowess, did not understand Orys's fear. "Their betrothed are they not? I doubt he poses a threat to her."

Orys had not been as assured. "He may mean no threat to her but what of others. I saw him leave with a wine pouch at his side, which he barely managed to hide when I saw it, whisking off Lady Sansa off quickly after I did." He shook his head slowly then fixed his eyes on Rhea "follow after at a distance and make sure nothing happens. I mean it Rhea."

Her eyes meet with he's and she nodded slowly in agreement. She walked to the stables, found a suitable horse, and then set off after the pair. For a time she watched as they explored caves and tracked wildlife, convinced she was right to believe nothing would happen. She stopped for a moment dismounting from her horse and found an embankment. She stood and watched over the river that would lead into the legendary Ruby Ford, where Robert Baratheon slew the Prince Rhaegar Tarygaran, dumbstruck at what Orys had assigned her to do. "He worries for a Brother he has little affection for and a girl he has barely spoken to. What would he do for someone he cared for?" she thought half laughing.

Her respite had distracted her and when she went back to her horse to continue trailing after the young Prince and Lady she was forced to find their trail again "Grunt work" she said angry at herself for getting distracted. Their trail was not hard to find but it proved unimportant. A scream filled the air and a shock went up Rhea's spine. "Gods be good!" she thought spurring her horse as fast as it would go.

The scream had conjured an image in her mind, to which she prayed to whichever God would listen, she did not want to not come to life. When she arrived at where it had come from she was now more confused than before. On the floor lay the Prince Joffrey clutching his now bloodied arm while Sansa Stark was kneeling next to him trying to help him. She got off the horse and rushed over to the pair.

"Lady Sansa, My Prince, what has happened here?"

"Who…Who are you?" The Stark Girl said startled unsure who had asked the question.

Rhea did not allow her pride to get in the way "My name is Rhea my Lady. I serve on behalf of Orys Baratheon"

The name helped to calm the girl "Orys is here?" she asked "We need help, Joffrey he was…. He was attacked and now he's bleeding and I...and I"

"Calm now my Lady" Rhea said "Let me look at the wound"

Rhea knelt by the Prince looking at what seemed to be a bite mark. The Prince by now saw her looking at him, flinching before she could get to close and proceeded to bark at her. "Get away from me Bastard, I will not have you touch me"

"My Prince, she wishes to help. She is sturdier than I, she will be able to be of more use." Sansa then realised what she had said turned red and apologised to Rhea. "I mean no offence I simply meant that-

"None taken" Rhea stopped her "There are worse words than "sturdy". If the Prince's injuries are so severe but does not want my help then I fear you will have to find help back at camp my Lady"

Sansa nodded hurriedly and went to go before Rhea stopped her.

"But first you must tell me what happened. The bite looks to have come from a large animal. If this animal is brave enough to get this close to camp we will need to organize some men to go after it. What did it look like, sound like, smell like even. Anything you can remember will be of great aid my Lady."

Sansa played with her hands nervously "it was…it was" her eyes refused to look at Rhea and when they looked to Joffrey they found no reassurance. She turned and closed her eyes before finding the words to speak "it happened to fast. Mycah and Arya and…"

"Mycah?" she said not recognizing this name "Arya you said?" Rhea thought "why was she here?"

"She was here with the boy…and Nymeria, she..."

Rhea breathed in "Where are they now, I do not see them?"

"Little Bitch ran off" Joffrey said "That stupid mutt with her."

Sansa looked to the ground not offering a reply still playing with her hands. Rhea had scowled slightly at the remark but ignored the Prince lying on the ground.

"I'll find her" Rhea said composed looking Sansa in the eye. "If I have not returned by the time you bring the Prince back to the camp tell them to send aid." She turned and ran for her horse setting off towards the woods.

Rhea had now worked her way through the last of the branches and proceeded onwards. It was quickly getting darker and darker. For a while she had not heard any voices out searching for Arya Stark with her. "Did the Girl forget or was she told not to help me" she grunted in anger "neither is a pleasurable thought." Suddenly the sound of a branch breaking underfoot alerted Rhea. She grasped both of the hilts of her daggers .She placed herself with her back leaning on the closest tree she could find ready to draw the Ladies and pin up who was following her when a voice called out.

"You may come out from behind the tree. I would advise you not to unsheathe your daggers. This need not resort to violence."

"Shit" she thought unsure of what to do next. "So be it" was what all she could say.

Rhea turned from the tree to see a man who had white wolf heads emblazoned on his arms. And a young girl who almost looked like a boy standing at his side.

"Lady Arya" she said with a lightened heart bowing her head "My lady I was looking for you."

"Why" said the man

"I saw you're sister Sansa and the Prince. I was told you had run this way and set off to find you" she raised her head and smirked as she turned to the man. "You need not concern yourself with my character, Jory Cassel, I have no interest in murdering little girls" she turned back to Arya "Just in saving them." She saw the surprise on Jory's face "there is no need for alarm. Damon told me of you but I feel I must ask what you are doing out here?"

The girl bit her lip while Jory Cassel stood looking away from Rhea not willing to answer. Arya then spoke her first words to Rhea since they had meet.

"We weren't doing anything just...just getting away from my Sister and the Prince. Nothing Bad."

"They may not look alike but they lie as badly as the other." Rhea thought. "I see. Whatever the reason I feel it best we return to camp. No doubt others have been sent by now and we don't wish to keep your Father waiting. With your leave Jory." She asked. The three of them left the wood, Rhea rode at the front now back on her horse, with Arya after her proceeding Jory who watched Rhea intently. "He wishes to be able to keep an eye on me. So be it."

Arya now rode next to Rhea looking at the daggers she kept at her side and asked. "Prince Orys lets you keep them on you all the time?"

"I let myself. I would not be able to protect him then"

"Protect him from what. He seems strong." Arya asked looking up at Rhea.

Rhea was interested "what makes you think that?"

"I saw him, back at Winterfell, when he stood up to Prince Joffrey and stopped that burned man from insulting Robb. My brother Jon said Prince Orys was brave to do that" she said.

Jory now paced beside Arya on her other side as they neared the camp "foolhardy perhaps, my Uncle said that it could have ended worse if Sandor Clegane had taken it seriously."

"True" Rhea admitted "I would be wrong if I told you Orys made the smartest choice in confronting The Hound, but admitting the truth is harder than choosing an easy lie. Being honest lets you accept you're place in this world."

Arya looked at Rhea with big eyes as she said this.

As they came through to the centre of the camp they were meet by Lannister guards "We will take the girl from here" the first one said. "Off with you two now" said the second.

"Lord Stark must know of this" said Jory worryingly and rode off without another word to Rhea.

She watched as Arya was lead unwillingly by the guards into the King's chambers. "Into the Lion's Den you go she-wolf."


End file.
